Sound Files
A comprehensive list of all audio files from Five Nights at Freddy's. Animatronics : The sounds in this category are sound effects that animatronics either emit or trigger such as screaming, footsteps, and laughing. *The sound of an animatronic changing its location when they are located near The Office *Foxy banging on the left office door after running down the West Hall *Distorted sounds of a young girl laughing that are emitted when Freddy Fazbear changes locations The first sound clip is actually the Golden Freddy sound file with a speed of approximately -60% and is made louder with a more noticeable reverb effect. The other two sound effects can be assumed to also be a clip of a female child laughing at a speed of -60%. *The undistorted sound of a young girl laughing (compared to the sound Freddy makes, as stated above) heard when the player views the Golden Freddy poster. *The sound Freddy emits after the power has been completely drained and when he is in The Kitchen The song he plays is called "Votre Toast, Je Peux Vous le Rendre" and is also referred to as "Toreador March" from the opera Carmen. It is played via music box. *Noises made by Chica when she is in The Kitchen More often than not, this sound will not play when Chica first enters The Kitchen. *What is speculated to be Foxy singing in Pirate Cove It is unknown what triggers this sound file and is speculated to be a random occurrence. *Auditory hallucinations and when Chica or Bonnie are in the rooms outside the office door on later nights The auditory hallucinations can also be triggered by activating Golden Freddy. A slightly more understandable version has been made, seen here: *Foxy running down the West Hall towards The Office *The sound made when Bonnie or Chica is in The Office waiting for the player to lower the camera *The sound made when Bonnie or Chica is in the blind spot when the player activates one of the lights. This sound is also played in the trailer with the speed changed by approximately 100%. *The scream an animatronic (excluding Golden Freddy) makes when killing the player The game itself cuts this sound off intentionally, while this sound file is not ended early. There is, however, a glitch in which the sound file does not cut off early. It is unknown as to what causes this. *The scream Golden Freddy emits when killing the player This scream is actually a modified version of XSCREAM (the normal animatronic scream, in which it has had a speed change of around -50%. As with the unmodified version of the scream, this sound cuts off early as the game's code intends. Monitor : The noises in this category are noises that are made by the monitor such as blips and garble. *The sound emitted when the player switches cameras *The sound emitted when the player raises the monitor *The sound emitted when the player lowers the monitor *The sound sometimes emitted while the monitor is up *Garble from the loss of video Office/Ambience : The noises found in this category are ambient noises and noises that come from The Office such as the buzz from the fan and the light. *Ambient noise *The hum heard when the blind-spot light is on *The ambient drone and buzz from the fan and light from the office *Music that plays faintly in the background for reasons unknown If the player sets the AI level of Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy to 0 and sets Freddy's AI level to 20 on the custom night, this music appears to play more frequently than if Freddy wasn't set to his highest difficulty. It is still not confirmed whether or not he makes this noise, but it is assumed that the music has something to do with his difficulty. This sound is also speculated to be one of the games that are common in most real-life family pizzerias, though there does not appear to be a game room at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Another theory is that this is another song Freddy can play, along with the Toreador March, but the name of this tune is currently unknown. *The music from the main menu (loops) *Static played during the main menu along with the music (does not loop) *Static played after death *The honking noise of a party favor that the "Celebrate" poster in The Office emits when Freddy's nose is clicked *One of the office doors being shut *The sound emitted when attempting to activate the door or lights after they have been disabled *An ambient banging noise that can be heard throughout the night for reasons unknown These sounds seem to become more frequent as the week progresses. Phone Calls : The sounds in this category are all of the phone calls the phone guy makes on each of the nights in consecutive order. Note, the final sound bite is an edit of the fifth call sound bite in order to make it clearer to understand. To see the call's dialogue, click the call. *The first call *The second call *The third call *The fourth call *The fifth call : The fifth call is too distorted to translate at its default state. The next sound file is an edited version of the fifth call to make it more comprehensible. *A reversed, slowed down (negative tempo change), higher pitched (positive pitch change) version of the last call : This sound bite is an edited version of the fifth call to make it more comprehensible. The last call is too distorted to understand what is being said, but a recent speculation states that the dialogue from the call is an excerpt from the book ''Autobiography of a Yogi ''by Paramahansa Yogananda. Misc : The sounds in this category are bytes that did not fit into other categories such as cheering. *The sound that occurs when the player makes it to 6 AM and completes the night *Children screaming and cheering with excitement when the player makes it to 6 AM This exact sound byte is also featured in the original trailer for Five Nights at Freddy's. *The sound emitted when the power is fully drained Unknown The following sounds are sounds that come from currently unknown sources in the game. * Due to other various noises that drown out this quiet clip, along with mixed claims about how to trigger it, a solid source for this clip has not yet been found. It is to stay here until substantial evidence of its origins is uncovered. * It has been noted that this sound is usually associated with Freddy moving during the night. (This is made obvious if the player sets it on 20/0/0/0 and waits for Freddy to move.) Freddy appears to cause this noise whenever he moves, even if the difficulty isn't set on its highest. It is also speculated that because he moves so quickly that he runs into his next position. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Contents